Symptoms of the Universe
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: A collection of AU oneshots for the 85 Shades of AU Competition, with the character Narcissa Malfoy. Come one and all, see Narcissa delight and detest through the many universes that I plan to put her through...Rating may upgrade later on.


**A.N: **This is will be a collection of oneshots for the 85 Shades of AU competition on the HPFC. I have chosen the character of Narcissa Malfoy.

I would love to go in order of the list that Philaria has provided, but it probably won't happen! So I'm just going to write as inspiration hits.

Just to clarify, this isn't a multi-chap. These are all oneshots, but I've just placed them in the same story for simplicities sake.

* * *

><p><span>AU 61: Muggles Rule the World<span>

_[I am the rightful ruler of this world, and now that I have awakened, I have come to take back what is mine.]_

My breath hitched in her throat as I cowered underneath the glassless window, clutching my wand in a shaking fist. Across the room I spotted my son, Draco; his back flat against the wall, white-blonde hair askew. He was pointing his wand towards the window meaningfully, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

My own fear reflected his. This had been easier when Lucius was alive – we were a stronger family with him. But they got him; like they got nearly everyone else in our family.

It was astonishing how they had achieved such destruction in such a short time. We never even saw them coming. I guess it was because we were all so pretentious and arrogant – yes, all of us. Even the muggle-lovers, like the Weasleys. We all thought that we were above the muggles, secretly. Even if we didn't think it in a venomous way. We thought we were better than them; cleverer than them.

Oh, how wrong we had been.

Of course, muggles have always known about, or questioned our existence. There has been witch-burnings for as long as the human race can stretch. Every day that we live in this wretched, animalistic method of survival, I question the same damn thing. _Why _weren't we more precautious? Why didn't we take more care when trying to hide our existence?

Because they had secrets too, those muggles. We thought we were so _omniscient_, so powerful and almighty. We thought we knew everything. But we didn't. We didn't know that the Prime Minister, who was really the only one who should have had knowledge of the Wizarding World, he was plotting the overhaul of the Ministry of Magic. He didn't like the way that the Minister of Magic could come to him whenever he liked, but the Prime Minister couldn't summon him whenever he wished. He didn't like the idea of a whole other race of people, no, a whole other _species_, living right under his nose, doing things that he couldn't even imagine were possible.

Oh, no. That Prime Minister just _hated _not being the all-knowing, all-seeing one.

While we were so busy trying with our own internal wars, we didn't notice the Prime Minister contacting other countries. Russia, China, the United States of America. We didn't seem to pay any attention when London, the busiest city in England, was suddenly evacuated of all muggles. No, we just thought they were all feeling under the weather, or something. Stupid, stupid us. We didn't have a clue – at least, not until London was suddenly plagued with poisonous gas.

We started dropping, one by one, like dead wasps. It was unexpected; unprecedented. We had no idea that it was going to happen; no one was prepared. Well, most of us were unprepared.

The witches and wizards who couldn't get to their wands quick enough, they perished immediately. I was with Lucius at the time, and he seemed to notice the change in the air before Draco and I did. He cast a bubble head charm on all three of us, and we ran for shelter.

That was over a year ago. Funny; you don't notice how time flies when you're trying to survive.

They've found and destroyed almost everything from our world, now, with their strange new weapons and electronics. Hogwarts; gone. The Ministry; obliterated. And Lucius, my beloved husband. Ripped away from my hands before I could even have a chance to say goodbye.

All I can do is look over at Draco, as he tries his best to protect me, his mother. We will die soon; I'm sure. We Malfoys; we're not kitted out for survival in these standards.

The last thing I saw was a camo-clad muggle at the window, clutching a large, heavy weapon. There was a beam of bright, white light, and I heard Draco's scream, before everything went dark.

oOo


End file.
